A Demon's Heart
by Insanity4Apples
Summary: sesshomaru, rin and jaken go on an adventure and meet people with colorful personalities they will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

this Isn't such a coincidence after all….

DISCLAIMER

pain: she does not own any charecters from the show. just the original charecters people!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE!

Sesshomaru is walking in the forest with his two companions Rin and jaken. He walks past tree after tree, and jaken just wont shut up. He keeps going on and on about how sesshomaru wont kill inuyasha because of some brotherly love crap. "mi'lord. You never kill inuyasha! There has to be a reason why!" the green goblin asked… stated… he just wanted an answer. "be quiet jaken! Quit annoying lord sesshomaru!" an annoyed little girl named rin said to the ugly green goblin jaken. Sesshomaru stops walking and jaken walks into his ankle. "lord sesshomaru! Im sorry! If rin hadn't-" "shut up jaken, I hear something."

Sesshomaru pulls out his sword and looks around with a skilled and trained eye and catches a scent that was down wind of him before.. "blood… a lot of it…" "sesshomaru-sama! Shouldn't we see what happened?" a worried little girl asked. "fine…" sesshomaru sighs in defeat and they all start walking to the smell of blood and as he gets closer the smell gets stronger and he soon hears metal clashing.

"whats happening?" jaken asked, now interested in whats going on. All three are in the bushes or behind a tree and see whats going on, wanting to know what is happening. Rin cant see so she stands on jaken's back (XDXDXD) "get off me!" jaken drops rin on the ground and glares. "silence! If your too loud they will hear. Then we have to fight them. And I dont feel like doing that today. I just got my nails and toes done." Sesshomaru added, stopping the fight between goblin and a cute kid and they vall continue watching.

A human with pure white hair waist length in a black ribbon and purple eyes no older than 14 is attacking and killing the demons trying to eat her liver. "I want her liver!" "I want to devour her eyes! I want to have another set of eyes that are purple!" "you already have ugly purple eyes you idiot!" one demon slashes her arm and kicks her into a tree. Soon another demon grabs her by the hair and pulls her to the ground so she cant get away. The silver haired maiden glares at the demon and pulls out a needle from her shoe and stabs him in the arm, going strait through a bone and she pulls away from the demon and gets up, runs to a tree then climbs up it and starts throwing them but runs out after a minute. she gets stabbed in the back by a demon from behind and she falls out of the tree rin runs in and jaken runs after her and stand in front of the unknown girl. "leave her alone!" the black haired kid shouted at the other demons then sees all the dead demons surrounding them and hides behind jaken.

"Behold you feeble creatures! The staff with two heads! Bow down to my awesomeness! You will never be stronger than me! I am soo awesome I should be god!" jaken screams at them all ranting and raving about how great the stick in his hand is and flames come out of it and hit all of the demons that are and aren't dead but the fire doesn't hit the strange girl on the ground. jaken fell over from being an idiot and fell over an invisible lady bug, rin starts laughing at jaken because of how stupid jaken is sometimes.

Sesshomaru walks over and looks at jaken "quit ranting about how great your staff is! I cant figure out what this girl is. It isn't a demon, half demon or human!" he smashes the trees around him with his fist. "shouldn't we stop the bleeding lord sesshomaru?" rin looked up at him with huge eyes filled with worry and concern for the girl on the ground. "fine."

Sesshomaru looked at the girl as rin started bandaging the girl all over. "jeez, lord sesshomaru! She has soo many cuts and bruises! She's seriously hurt." Rin shouted to sesshy (that's what im calling him now) "if it's a human mi'lord she could easily die." Jaken commented.

The full demon sesshomaru noticed the girl's face is paper white, she has peircings all over her ears, her clothes are black and flexible and really baggy, and she has combat boots on. Something he hasn't seen before. He starts flicking and biting on her shoes. "mi'lord! What the hell are you doing to her shoes!"

" I want to know what these shoes are! Is that a problem jaken!" sesshomaru shouted at his green follower who is getting on his nerves.

"lord sesshomaru! Look! She's waking up!" rin screamed as loud as she could, happy and glad the girl isn't dead.

* * *

pain: what do you think? please comment! and reveiw! be awesome people! tell me if you liked or hated the story!

i never wrote one for inuyasha before so tell me how im doing!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO!**

Pain: she once again owns nothing but original charecters. I am legit series!

* * *

RECAP!

_lord sesshomaru! Look! She's waking up!" rin screamed as loud as she could, happy and glad the girl isn't dead._

_

* * *

_

END OF RECAP

"mi'lord! Quit biting her shoe! I don't think she'd like if she woke up with someone chewing on her foot!" jaken yelled at sesshy, hitting him in the head with the staff and he stops after 20 minutes of being hit, then looks over at the girl who looks like a mummy do to rin's bandaging job. The mummy girl slowly sits up. "AHHHH! A MUMMY! RUN AWAY! IT'S A CURSE! SAVE YOURSELVES!" the green midget squealed and dove to safety but slammed into a rock. (XDXDXD)

sesshomaru notices she hesitates about moving , from the pain then looks around and stares at the three of them. "How dare you stare at lord sesshomaru for more then five seconds!" sesshomaru glares at jaken and he shuts up, afraid his face is going to hang on a wall if he says another word.

The girl jumps to her feet and reaches for her sword and it isn't on her. Its all the way near rin on a boulder, about to fall off a cliff and its behind lord sesshy and jaken. The white haired maiden glares at them all, especially at jaken for he annoys her and talks like a dying squeaky toy. " if your going to be difficult we're going to have to fight and restrain you." Lordy lord sesshomaru said in a dull, unemotional emo voice that makes crows sound like angels singing. And on that note the girl grabs her cloak from the tree and gets in a fighting stance. Rin hides behind a huge boulder with jaken to get out of lord sesshomaru's way.

"have it your way girl! Sesshomaru will kill you and eat your flesh! He will devour your soul and-" rin smacks jaken and he starts screeching. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU STUPID, INGREATFUL GIRL!" "FOR BEING MEAN!" "OOOOHHH! YOU JUST GOT OWNED BY A 6 YEAR OLD!" some random person shouted at jaken making him feel like a tiny little bug that just got squashed.

The purple eyed girl shoots jaken the finger and then looks at sesshy who just stands there, not moving, like a frozen guy, like walt Disney, waiting for her to make the first move, knowing if he makes the first move he'll kill her and when he blinks she isn't there. She disappeared into thin air and he starts looking around then looks at where he put her weapons and they're gone as well.

"what on earth just happened? Did the girl just beat sesshomaru? A girl! Beat lord sesshomaru!" sesshomaru glares a deadly glare at jaken and he starts flailing his arms "I mean- you let the girl get away to kill later! Isn't that right rin! RIN!" jaken starts shrieking her name but gets smacked by sesshomaru.

"hey look, it's a pretty flower." Rin pointed to the ground where the mysterious girl once stood and gently picks up the delicate rose by the stem and it turns into sparkling dust and swirls around them for a moment. Then it disappears. " I wanna meet her again lord sesshomaru! I wanna know her name!" shouted the excitable rin. "its like she disappeared! like magic!" jaken added, sounding like a pixie.

"that's no magic!" sesshomaru catches her scent 10 miles ahead of them. "she ran off into the forest ten miles ahead of us... C'mon. we have to follow her." Sesshomaru puts rin on her back and grabs jaken's ugly flipper hand and pulls him along in the dirt.

"oww! My eyes! Cant I ride on your- OWWW! My face!" jaken has like 20 pebbles and rocks in his face and his beak is broken (XDXDXD) "get over it jaken!" starts dragging him the dirt even more and soon jaken gets dragged through a thorn bush and his only hair on the top of his head gets ripped off along with most of his clothes. Making rin scream "aHHHH! MY EYES! IT BURNS! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Sesshomaru falls into the dirt from rin screaming into his ears so loud and jaken slams into a tree.

"knock it off you two! I cant concentrate between you two fighting!" sesshomaru screeched then pulled two fistfuls of his hair out and glares at the ground, upset he just pulled his hair out then shoves some ripped up fabric in jaken's face. " here! Put it on!" on that command jaken puts the shirt on and rin laughs at how silly jaken looks. With a red and broken beak nose/mouth, scratches all over his face and his one hair missing.

"shut up rin! It isn't funny you stupid human girl!" "lord sesshomaru! He called me stupid!" sesshy throws jaken into a tree and pats the top of rin's head then kicks jaken in the face when he comes back and he gets chased by alligators in the lake. " LORD SESSHOMARU! HEEELPPP! AHHHH! MY LEG!" jaken limps over when the alligator is done using him as a chew toy.

"well maybe if you didn't look and sound like a chew toy the alligators would never have tried to eat you…..or chew you up." Rin commented and jaken sighs and sesshy steps in a puddle splashing jaken making it look like he pissed himself. "today just isn't your day huh master jaken?"

* * *

Pain: what did you think? comment and rate! please! i want a reveiw so badly i'll cry if i dont get one!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3!1

Pain: she doesn't own anything but the usual. Me. And OC's

RECAP

"_well maybe if you didn't look and sound like a chew toy the alligators would never have tried to eat you…..or chew you up." Rin commented and jaken sighs and sesshy steps in a puddle splashing jaken making it look like he pissed himself. "today just isn't your day huh master jaken?" _

END OF RECAP

"hahahaha! You wet your pants master jaken!" rin started pointing and laughing at jaken who's face turns red from embarrassment and anger. "KNOCK IT OFF GIRL!" jaken squawked at her like a duck. "Now he sounds like a duck lord sesshomaru! Is he able to sound like a dog too?" rin asked loud and clear. Jaken gets so angry he tries to jump at rin and hurt her. "AHH! LORD SESSHOMARU! RAAAAAPEE! RRRRAAAAAPPPEEEEE! SAVE ME FROM THE UGLY GOBLIN!"

"shut up both of you. Lets keep moving." Commanded their lord and they bow and nod and he picks rin up and jaken by the ankle this time (XDXDXD) and carries him up side down all the way and jaken pukes all over the ground, killing the bug that tripped him before. "HA! Stupid bug!" "jaken! Quit being annoying about killing the bug that supposedly tripped you!" sesshomaru shouted at jaken who shuts up now for more than 5 seconds. He doesn't move and keeps hanging upside down and feels like he is going to puke again and pukes on a frog. Poor froggie.

"sesshomaru-sama. Where are we going exactly?" rin asked innocently. "to find the girl. That's where." He answered bluntly and keeps running. After a while the three soon see her in a field, sitting up against a tree, tired and weak. Barely able to lift her head up. The perfect opportunity for sesshomaru to attack her. He slowly walks over to her, sword raised up. she stares up at him, then lowers her head, ready for him to kill her.

"kill her lord sesshomaru! This is the perfect chance!" jaken started hollering at his lord. "if your going to stand there then leave or kill me." The girl looks up at sesshomaru with huge beautiful purple eyes and he cant kill her. He felt something when he looked into her eyes. Emotion. Not just pain or sorrow… but something else. It scared him. "lets go you 2." He announced to his companions and walks off with rin and jaken.

One week later rin goes into town to get a new kimono since hers is all dirty, torn and grimy from all the traveling. she sees the girl from before in the middle of the street fighting 6 people to protect a little kid from being killed. "leave her alone. She did nothing to you!" the girl shouted and has no weapon on her so she gets in a fighting stance. "have it your way girl. Die too." "your gonna be the one who dies you moron." "AATTTTAAACCKKK MEEEN!" the leader of the group shouted and they all try and attack the girl.

"Katrina! Run! Before its too late!" the little girl screamed. "shut up krystal! I know whats gonna happen already!" rin keeps watching then runs out of town as fast as she can.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA! HELP!" rin starts screaming through the whole forest and sesshy runs over and picks her up. "whats wrong? What happened? Are you okay?"

"I am! But the girl isn't! she got hurt! she was in the town I was just in! a group of people were there and are trying to kill her to kill some little kid! " rin started panicking.

"alright. We'll go. C'mon!" sesshy picks her up and runs into town and sees a crowd of people surrounding the group of dead men and a girl standing there, covered in blood, hugging the littler girl. "you okay krystal?" Katrina picks up krystal and smiles at her then looks at rin, jaken, and sesshomaru and puts her behind her and hisses at them. "calm down girl. We aren't going to hurt you!" jaken stammered as he stared into her glare. "why are you here?" Katrina demanded. "you don't ask me questions." Sesshomaru stated. "well I just did dumbass." "you don't know when to quit it do you?" "you don't know when your out skilled do you?"

"LORD SESSHOMARU! ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE THAT FROM A PATHETIC HUMAN!" jaken screeched like a bird. "you got some guts girl. Whats your name?" "Katrina… whats it to you?"

"interesting… vicious name for a vicious girl." Rin started snickering and jaken points and laughs. "im krystal! Who are you?" krystal stumbles over to rin. "im rin. Sesshomaru-sama's companion. Lets be friends! Lord sesshomaru! Can they come with us on our search for naraku!"

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING WITH HIM/HER!" Katrina and sesshomaru screamed at eachother at the same time. "why not Katrina? pppppllllleeeeaaaassseee?" krystal started begging her older sister.

"fine." Katrina and sesshomaru sigh in defeat after 20 minutes of rin and krystal begging. "just don't be a nusience. We might as well inform you of what we're doing. We're trying to find naraku and kill him." Sesshomaru continued on "so is my younger brother. If we happen to cross paths don't bother attacking him. He's my target. Got it?"

"your going after naraku? The damn b*stard…. I hate him. When he dies im keeping his eyes in a jar so he will always see his sorry failures and how stupid he has been."


End file.
